User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 03:25, January 14, 2011 Can you send me some links to Wikias that might work out? Meerkats123 03:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you give me a link to Wolves Wiki? Meerkats123 04:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I like thw air Bender idea. Also how do you get pictures like that? Meerkats123 13:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Which pack do you want Merico to be in? Meerkats123 20:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Make him the alpha male if you want. Meerkats123 20:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you still editing here? I need help setting up the Druids. Is Merico going to be the alpha male? Meerkats123 18:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No I am not doing thw elements because people like real wolves better I think we are starting RP in 1996 or 1997 Meerkats123 11:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Also can you ask Sir Rock to Join? Meerkats123 01:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting new users every day so I need more packs. Meerkats123 02:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As for the new pack, Hrllhounds is goodMeerkats123 11:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Bad Dogs still need a role play center Can you help me with that?Meerkats123 23:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Druids and Rascals have Role Play Centers Druids = Lamar Valley Rascals = Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 23:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and get started with the Hellhounds Meerkats123 23:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for Dolly?Meerkats123 00:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) When we get to the Rascals Pack I have decided to be the Alpha Female YRF008 Bella Meerkats123 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes pleaseMeerkats123 01:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Have them team up then That will work out. Meerkats123 01:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What will we do about Rampage?Meerkats123 01:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it would be best if he died Meerkats123 01:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea Meerkats123 01:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about the letter YMeerkats123 02:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Sir Rock would like it here? Meerkats123 02:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think the 2 new packs will be non playable Meerkats123 01:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We can do that. Meerkats123 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... Ok. SnapeFan is the one who chose my ID code so I had nothing to do with the choosing of the code. But its the same parents right? Patty :) 14:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK you can be Vervain Meerkats123 12:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you need a photo for Vervain? Meerkats123 00:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell Hounds Yup, I want to be Thor so you be Loki. I was thinking about joining the Hell Hounds but I don't know if I should be comitting myself to role plays I may not have time for right now. Sir Rock 14:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Mkay but I;ll will role play later. I have to go now. We can have Vincent and Vervain rove at the Druids later. Meerkats123 plans on changing the months so they match up with the current months in real life. So it should be May. I'll be the other pup in the Hell Hounds than. Sir Rock 14:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) With the Rascals RP Center in Janaury and the Hell Hounds in May, how are the groups actions suppose to relate? With the events that are taking place at the Rascals Vincent may never get to the Hell Hounds. Sir Rock 23:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. In fact, just befor you sent it I sent a request to Meercats to get another role play wolf. :) ~Patty :) 01:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well if it was stated it was winter then it can't suddenly be May. I made a new section so it would be May for the Rascals. The Hell Hounds didn't make much of s referance to it being winter. The Druids kinda did but now as much as the Rascals. Anyways I got Vincent to leave the Rascals for now so he'll appeared at the Hell Hounds. Just have Dolly seen him first or the other may chase him away if I leave something saying he was there. Sir Rock 16:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I would have been one of your litter mates but I already requested to role play in the bad dogs pack. I'll ask Meercats if I can change packs because I have not made a page for my new wolf yet. ~Patty :) 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I got permission to be in the Druids pack. Now I can be one of your litter mates. ~Patty :) 20:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) There Vincent made it to the Hell Hounds. Had to leave the Rascal but I don't care much about what happens to them right now. Sir Rock 01:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, I'll be the other pup. Sir Rock 01:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think we should do with Rampage? Meerkats123 13:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with page Hi! I have a huge favor and its ok if you decide not to help. Anyway, could you please help out with Brigid's page like you did with Violet? Thank you. ~Patty :) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about the confusian. The Rascals encountered the Trojans and adopted one of Rugret's pups Meerkats123 23:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Bella needa to have pups. Can one of your males mate with her? Meerkats123 01:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy can be the Alpha male Meerkats123 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) We need a natal Alpha male of the Druids Meerkats123 02:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Brigid's page! :) ~Patty :) 20:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you want roleplay as a female in Rascals? Meerkats123 20:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I am back! A lot has happen here I don't know if I can keep up. Meerkat Role Play seemed to have stopped at the Lazuli. Sir Rock 22:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll changed Nikita's Birthday. March is better for pups to be born than in winter or late fall. Nikita was born after Dante, I see you used your character's birthday, so she will be born March 25, only two days after Dante. Sir Rock 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the info :) Severus Snape (Yay!) 12:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello. You seem to be really good with making pages, unlike me, so once again could you please help with my new role play wolf's (Kavita) page. Sorry if you find me a bother, and thanks again. ~Patty :) 22:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping out around here. Also, I think we should have a Council like Meerkats Wiki Can you help me with it? Meerkats123 22:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We need to get some of the non related males into the other packs. Should I have Ryan pay a vist at the Druids so he can mate with Oriole, seeing how Stayne totally ignored her. Maybe we can get some Bad Dog males to join the Druids, Marico, Sabota, Thor, Loki and Tarrent would have to leave however. I am not sure what to do abotu Vincent and the Rascals. No one is being males so none of the males can leave so no new males can join. If would be nice if the splinter group would happen, it would give us somewher to put some males. Sir Rock 06:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, That sounds like a good idea. Then Vincent and the other Rascal males won't be in the splinter group so Marico and the Druid males can join the Rascals females int he splinter. Or the Rascals males leave the splinter group to go roving. We need to get them somewhere maybe the Hell Hounds. Anyways when Dolly gives birth which pups am I going to be? I also going to be a Hell Hound adult male so I probably will be VHM010, Dante's brother. I'll have Ryan visit the Druids when after the grizzly bear attack. Sir Rock 03:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'd love to join ^-^ It All Ends (On July 15) 12:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I completely forgot how much you helped out here and I would be delighted if you could help me out. The wiki is a deer roleplay. Here is the link: Deer Herd Roleplay So now I guess I should ask you if I could use some of your ideas. Thanks for volenteering! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:deer herd roleplay Thanks for checking the wiki out. I have already created the ID codes and the first letter is D for deer. If you want, you could join or edit on the wiki. I really do need help, but I don't mind if you don't want to. Thanks for everything. =) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I never really noticed that, and I'll be sure to change it. Thank you for the heads up. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 11:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Which group is Vervain going to be in Bella's or River Song'sMeerkats123 01:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) If Humphry goes roving will Dolly still allow him to stay in the pack and keep his rank as alpha male? Meerkats123 15:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dolly can have her pups (avrage litter size is 4 to 6) Meerkats123 15:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, That sounds fine. Actually I was thinking I have enough wolves were. I am not as into wolf role play as meerkats mainly because I have very little times and I know more about meerkats than wolves. :( I am fine with bening a meerkat. How about maming them Commando pups, maybe from Libitina or Gaia's litters or if you want we can wait till Rhea's litter. Sir Rock 09:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I plan on doing it when Patty123 gets back from her vacation and/or when SnapeFan1's laptop is fixed Meerkats123 14:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I told Snape Fan1 about it a while ago He said that he would Start working there but he keeps putting it off Meerkats123 15:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't move my signature. (See this for proof.) No, it's pretty easy. Just click to the right of the puzzle piece and then click enter. Then click Source and instead of the puzzle piece, you'll see }}}, or something like that. Just click right next to that and then click enter, I'm working on getting a code for it. You'll see. I wanted to have Dave mate with Oriole He's not much of a rover He's kind and gentle He prefers family life Meerkats123 20:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to put off the group split a bit longer Whippet's pups need to be a little older Meerkats123 03:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I get what you are saying, but what will happen to the half that does not get new males? Meerkats123 04:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay maybe I'll be the male pup then. Sir Rock 22:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll be the male since Anubis will probaly leave the pack one day. Umm maybe I'll name the male pup Apollo after the sun god. Sir Rock 23:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Arh, I have to go so I'll make Apollo's page later. Haha I have two wolves with A named in the Hell Hounds. Should I name him Apollo then? Anyways, the two Rascal males will have to rove at the Bad Dogs later.There are not that many females wolves wh are role played often in that pack. Sir Rock 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dante is in the Quapaw Pack now if that is okay with you. I wasn;t aware of it either but so is Anubis but I don't mine that. Do you want Dante to be the dominant or should Anubis? Sir Rock 08:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You know how you can't add a line after my signature? Well, I figured out a way for you to do so, just switch to source mode and everything will be in writing. Can my wolf, Corman, join the Bad Dogs? I'm asking you since you roleplay the alpha male of the Bad Dogs. ... Meerkats suggested I over throw Cassidy and we could rp it out. Okay. I didn't understand that last part about Prowler being the alpha instead of Corman. Corman is from the Hell Hounds. I guess they can be available Meerkats123 01:44, August 10, 2011 ( Okay then Cassidy can mate with Nikita. For some reason no rovers ever appear at the Hell Hounds. Nikita has been left out and forgotten. Sir Rock 20:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay just have Cassidy come by and I'll let Nikita matewith him. There needs to be more action at the Hell Hounds. Sir Rock 21:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can be YQP004. Meerkats123 05:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can Corman mate with Oriole? Didn't know, sorry. Isn't it time for the druids to go hunting? Next month can Hazel have her pups?Moonstar Yeah, I wasn't going to let those two pups live anyway. They are supposed to be sickly pups. Bella can abandon them. Mairico can mate wirh her. Loki can mate with Lola. Meerkats123 12:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could say that she aborted Meerkats123 11:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honestly? I hate Oriole but keep at least one wolf in the Druids to keep things even. And how exactly does a wolf abort her litter before it is born? Annabel will be giving birth after the mating season so I don't see how she will be able to give birth again... Explain to me how you can abort your litter before you give birth and sure. Annabel doesn't hate Oriole but does think she is too strict with her family. And I can just say Annabel aborted right now? Also, I think of that differently because when a male goes roving and ends up mating, he just goes back to his pack, no big deal. But when a female has pups, she has to take care of them. But just because Oriole doesn't like the Rascals means Annabel can't have her pups? I find that weird. I'm very sorry I'm sooooooo sorry!I thought you were letting me create the wiki.I would change the name but I don't know how.Will you forgive me?Moonstar I was also trying to make it a cat and dog role play wiki,but I forget to add the cat part.D:Moonstar Sure!Moonstar Wolf wiki I saw your Wolf wiki,and I want to help you with it but how do I get the information about the wolves and packs?Moonstar Ok thank you,and I found this book on the site that gives more information about the packs.Also,since the wolves just have numbers instead of names,how about they have names we make up and the numbers can be ID codes.Moonstar Sure. Sky- Killer of Daleks 10:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- For the pups, I still want Annabel to give birth, whether it is in the Druids or not. And I'll check the Wiki out when I have time, I have to go. Thanks! And you know for the water pack, I don't think they completely lose their powers when the moon has waned, only if there is an eclipse. Sky- Killer of Daleks 22:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) K. It just seemed a bit unfair, but if the other packs get things like that too, then I guess it's cool. Sky- Killer of Daleks 01:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yoyu're right, it is hard. o.0 Sky- Killer of Daleks 01:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out this wiki http://coyoteroleplay.wikia.com/?redirect=no Meerkats123 23:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Bella and Mairico mate? Meerkats123 14:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi,is it ok if Hazel has her pups on October 15 or the 22?Can her litter be two pups?Moonstar I replied to your comment at Heart Lake and also updated the role play. Sure.Moonstar Annabel just had her pups just letting you know.Moonstar Are you sure you want to give up Dolly? She was the alpha female of the Hell Hounds. I know not many people cared about that pack but Dolly was a great leader. I think with all this tention between other packs have been getting them over looked but still the Hell Hounds were great. I loved Dolly she was sweet and kind and caring towards her pack. Sir Rock 00:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dolly was awesome, even if the Hell Hounds weren't as popular as the Rascals, things were stable there. I think when a pack gets popular with get trouble like what happen to the Druids. Oriole was supposed to be like Dolly till Josephina ruined it for her. I liked both of the females, and Heya. They weren't as popular but they were still cool females. Maybe the Hell Hounds weren't as popular because they had an none related alpha pair. Well Spike will chase away Prowler after Kavita mates with him. It's too early for a new alpha male. I would like Humphry to stay a little while to help Nikita lead the pack. I'll ask Meerkats123 if that is okay, because Kavita is older but Patty didn't want to be a leader I believe, in one of th epack or on Wild Dogs Role Play, or I think it was her. I would feel better asking Meerkats123. Sir Rock 01:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It's still ok that Scourge can mate with Tabby right?They haven't mated yet.Moonstar After everything is settled, should I let Humphry go? Meerkats123 02:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I mean eventually die too Meerkats123 02:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Dave can be an alpha male. By the way, Humphry did something special for Dolly. Meerkats123 02:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to show that Humphry loved Dolly and yes Dave can go roving with Cassidy. Meerkats123 02:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You have new rights Most users who are on here a lot will each get new rights Meerkats123 21:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you have the Trojans retreat now? Meerkats123 22:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you know when Blossom was born on?I don't know,none of her sibling's pages are created.Meerkats never answered when I asked her.Moonstar so exacty what do i do? -wolves howl at night aroo aroo 00:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i'm leaving the computer for tonight so if i dont respond it's becuase i'm not on the computer. Ok!:)--Moonstar10 00:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Moonstar10 Hello,I joined Warrior Cat Wiki.I noticed there's not alot of users and do you want me to invite users from Warriors Fanfiction Wiki?I'm sure they'll come,they are very nice.Moony I gave Tabby and Scourge a chance to mate. The Rascals are out hunting. Tabby can catch up with them when she's done mating if she wants. I'm sure Tabby will be a great mother. :D I wish to be one of her pups. It will grow up to be like her. Meerkats123 03:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I finally saw your message about role playing one of Violet's sons You can do that. You can also have another Hell Hound maleMeerkats123 19:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you still want to role play one of Voilet's male pups and/or a Hell Hounds male? Meerkats123 21:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you forget about Bella's new pups? Thet are Marico's children Meerkats123 02:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You can have any Hell Hounds male you want. I'll be taking one as well since Humphry is dying. Meerkats123 02:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Bella gave birth to three pups.Sorry about not updating the page. Meerkats123 02:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you role play at Lamar Valley so Snowy can cive birth? Meerkats123 02:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I was the last to role play there. That's why I wanted you to. Meerkats123 02:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your plan sounds good, but before Humphry dies, Head Boy wanted him to mate with Josephina, so some pups of his can be born after he dies. Meerkats123 02:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Where can Sabota go after Dave joins? Meerkats123 02:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) That will work Have Cassidy lead a a suprise atack on the Hell Hounds. Meerkats123 02:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Have Hunter spot the rabid wolf. He'll be a hero too. Meerkats123 02:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Can Sophia locate a den? Meerkats123 14:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Tabby is over due. Meerkats123 19:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I looked on the role play center Tabby didn't give birth. Meerkats123 04:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Beela gave bive birth to three pups already. Her pups' ID codes would be lower than Tabby's Meerkats123 06:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bella gave birth before Tabby.Meerkats123 06:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) d you see my new comment on Zephyr's page? Meerkats123 07:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Try to explain that ti him. I can't seem to get through to him. Zephyr has no right to disrupt the Druids' way of fife, but let's face it. It's not him who is the problem. It's his role player. See if you and/or Sir Rock can get through to him. If not, tell me and we will discuss blocking himI want to do that on chat so he doesn't see it. (it works sort of like Facebook chat, only with multiple people.) Meerkats123 15:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I want someone to be with Humphry when he goes Meerkats123 23:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, it's also been a year since I created this wiki. I want to thank you for being a part of it. Meerkats123 03:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, to 3 pups Meerkats123 04:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Humphy's gone *Sniff* Meerkats123 15:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to archive your talk page? Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 17:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Humphry's gone Meerkats123 04:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You can have YHM011 then Meerkats123 15:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lets have the Druid males start heading towreds the Rascals. Meerkats123 16:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi here. I just made a wolf, but I was wondering...could you keep Loki from taking any other mate until Bhreac reaches breeding age? I really like Loki (Norse god and all named after him) and one of my characters is actually the wife of him (rp) I really wanted to make my character take Loki on as a meerkat mate but well he was taken Maskedowl2 03:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) o ahead and have Spitz join the Quapaw. Meerkats123 14:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) We need to get this place going again Meerkats123 02:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) We have less than a month until the 1 year anaversersery, but this place is abandoned. Please come back! I need all of us to work together to bring it back to life in time Meerkats123 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Meerkats123 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good Meerkats123 00:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I already messaged Sir Rock. Waiting for a response. SnapeFan is coming back for sure. She's preparing a logo in honnor of the 1 year anaversery. Meerkats123 01:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) However, SnapeFan helped me revive the place the first time it went down. So, I meant to give her the rights anyhow. Meerkats123 01:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes; I'll fix it in a moment~ ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 01:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they can be juviniles now Meerkats123 02:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Currently tweaking it. I'll need to rotate the picture later on a bit to put her further into view. ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 02:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I've decided that Zephyr (YDM018) ( will be LSeen because his owner caused too much thouble Meerkats123 02:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Snowy already gave birth on December 7 to 3 pups Meerkats123 02:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) We can remove their wolves, or if you like you can rename Luna and take her as your own. She was never really role played and she's Oriole's pup. Meerkats123 02:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Remove Rory from the Bad Dogs Skystar had said she wasn't coming back Meerkats123 02:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) We can move Mora to an older male since that user might come back I am not sure about Patty Meerkats123 12:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me soet out a small problem? Meerkats123 00:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, Kavita mated with Prowler in October, just bwfore Dolly died. Should I have her abort in November because Patty123 never had her give birth.? Or should I have her give birth? Patty told me in November that she meant to do it, but she never got on again. Meerkats123 12:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, We'll have Kavita abort in November and be Last Seen in December then? Meerkats123 00:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Good idea Meerkats123 00:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) When shall we start Role Playing? Meerkats123 03:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Role Playing has now oficially started. Meerkats123 01:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Should I tell Sir Rock our plans for the packs? Meerkats123 00:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sabota will go to the Rascals too. Can Dusty join the Bad Dogs with the other males? Meerkats123 01:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, you have 3 males and 1 female to choose from. Meerkats123 20:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) You can havw her. Can you name her after a Spanish word? I want this litter to have a theme of some kind. Sombra means "shadow' in Spanish. Meerkats123 23:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Have you decided on a name for your naw Rascals wolf yet? Meerkats123 01:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Name her whatever you like then. Meerkats123 02:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Back I'm BackWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 19:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) All fixed Meerkats123 20:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and make Savannah's page Meerkats123 21:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC)